princebaltofandomcom-20200214-history
The PrinceBalto Book (2016)
PrinceBalto's spoof the 2016 Disney Jungle Book film. Cast *Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as Mowgli (With his infant self playing him in the flashback) *Clawhauser (Zootopia) as Baloo *Fox (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Bagheera *Smaug (The Hobbit) as Shere Khan *Princess Dei (Dinosaucers) as Kaa *Captain Gutt (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) as King Louie *Kung Fu Panda villains as the Bandar-log monkeys *Panda (Skunk Fu!) as Akela *Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) as Raksha *Kit Cloudkicker (TaleSpin) as Grey *Various bear cubs as the wolf pups *Various bears as the wolf council *Dinosaurs (The Land Before Time) as the elephants *Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) as the baby elephant *Bunga (The Lion Guard) as Ikki the porcupine *Blu (Rio) as the peacock *Pumbaa (The Lion King) as Fred the pygmy hog *Sid (Ice Age) as the pangolin *RJ (Over the Hedge) as the giant squirrel *Topsy (The Land Before Time) as Rocky *Cera (The Land Before Time) as Raquel *Wildebeests (The Lion King) as the buffalo *Li Shang (Mulan) as Mowgli's father Scenes *The PrinceBalto Book (2016) part 1: Aang's Run/The Law of the Jungle *The PrinceBalto Book (2016) part 2: Water Dried Up *The PrinceBalto Book (2016) part 3: Smaug *The PrinceBalto Book (2016) part 4: Aang Leaves the Pack *The PrinceBalto Book (2016) part 5: The dinosaur herd/Show Them Respect *The PrinceBalto Book (2016) part 6: Smaug Attacks/Fox vs. Smaug/Run, Aang, Run! *The PrinceBalto Book (2016) part 7: Smaug Arrives/Smaug kills Panda *The PrinceBalto Book (2016) part 8: Journey to the North *The PrinceBalto Book (2016) part 9: Aang Meets Princess Dei/Aang’s origins revealed/Trust in me *The PrinceBalto Book (2016) part 10: Aang Meets Clawhauser/Honey for Clawhauser *The PrinceBalto Book (2016) part 11: Guide to the Man-Village *The PrinceBalto Book (2016) part 12: Smaug wants Aang Dead *The PrinceBalto Book (2016) part 13: ("The Cheetah Necessities")/Fox has Arrived *The PrinceBalto Book (2016) part 14: Aang rescues Littlefoot *The PrinceBalto Book (2016) part 15: Fox and Clawhauser's Talk *The PrinceBalto Book (2016) part 16: Aang gets Kidnapped by the villains *The PrinceBalto Book (2016) part 17: Aang Meets King Gutt ("I Wanna Be Like You") *The PrinceBalto Book (2016) part 18: Wrath of the Gigantopithecus King *The PrinceBalto Book (2016) part 19: United to Fight *The PrinceBalto Book (2016) part 20: Smaug's Death *The PrinceBalto Book (2016) part 21: Happy Ending *The PrinceBalto Book (2016) part 22: End Credits Cast Gallery Aang flying.PNG|Aang as Mowgli Clawhauser Zootopia.jpg|Clawhauser as Baloo Fox older.png|Fox as Bagheera Smaug.jpg|Smaug as Shere Khan Princess Dei.jpg|Princess Dei as Kaa Captain gutt portal.png|Captain Gutt as King Louie Panda lone.PNG|Panda as Akela Disney Talespin Rebecca Cunningham wallpaper 1.jpg|Rebecca Cunningham as Raksha kit.PNG|Kit Cloudkicker as Grey Great Valley 5.jpg|Dinosaurs as the elephants Littlefoot's_Offcial_TLBT_Website_Art.jpg|Littlefoot as the baby elephant Bunga-image.png|Bunga as Ikki Blu in Rio.PNG|Blu as the peacock Pumbaa tlg.PNG|Pumbaa as Fred Sid image.jpg|Sid as the pangolin RJav.jpg|RJ as the giant squirrel Topsy.jpg|Topsy as Rocky Cera's_Offcial_TLBT_Website_Art.jpg|Cera as Raquel Stampede.jpg|Wildebeests as the buffalo Shang sword.jpg|Li Shang as Mowgli's father (in the flashback) Category:The Jungle Book Category:The Jungle Book 2016 Category:Movie Spoofs Category:PrinceBalto's Zootopia-themed spoofs